A second chance
by Sabina-Sofia
Summary: It had become a ritual she unwillingly found herself taking part in. Every night he would wander in and sit down, his gaze would find her from the brim of his hat and she would cower for the rest of the evening as she moved around the tables...


It had become a ritual she unwillingly found herself taking part in. Every night he would wander in and sit down, his gaze would find her from the brim of his hat and she would cower for the rest of the evening as she moved around the tables. And here she was now, standing at the bar and cleaning it with a filthy cloth, watching Tenlisa hand him his usual drink.

She got this job a month back and he had become a daily customer shortly after, he briefly touched his drink before he continued to watch her. She did not make haste to serve him, ignoring his presence whenever she could until her boss would snap at her, waving his meaty finger warningly.

"Anything you say, sir," she would say and wipe her dirty hands on her apron, looking at Tenlisa with a pleading look who would roll her eyes.

"I'll do it, sir. She has a bar to finish off," she would say and lower her voice to tell her how childish she was before moving to his table.

Tenlisa spent her childhood in poverty, although talented in her beautiful voice life has sent her down a different path. She was sold to a brothel when she was fourteen of age, the innocent girl was consumed by the reality of the world. She would sternly say she wanted no pity, that she was content with her life, enjoying being a bar wench with an opportunity to earn an extra coin for her services.

"I do not understand you, love. You have an admirer who is interested in you only. Why would you not talk to him?" Tenlisa said, pouring rum into a mug.

"Talk to him? Tenlisa, that man is strange. He comes here every night and does the same thing. Hardly touches his drink," she said as she stopped scrubbing the bar to glance at him.

She met eyes with him briefly like she expected.

"Maybe he is bashful to make the first move," she said, giving her a suggestive look.

"If that man was bashful he would not have the nerve to look at me so openly. Whose side are you on anyway?" she asked with one hand going to her hip.

"I'm already gone," she raised her hands in surrender, then picked up the mug, "Take that to the far end table. To the man with the beard."

Angelica wiped her hands on her dark blue skirt, took the mug, and pushed through the busy tavern to the far end table, ducking to avoid a flying chair.

"Careful you mangy scoundrel!" she heard Tenlisa shout and chuckled as she put the mug down.

"Your drink, sir."

"Thank you," he said and smiled at her charmingly, "I have not seen you here before."

"I am new," she said and smiled back.

She could feel the man watching her, leaning into his chair lazily, making her shift uncomfortably.

"I see... My name's Charlie Roberts. And you are?"

"ANGELICA!" a loud voice roared.

She glanced back at her boss who glared at her with intense hostility.

"No hanging out in here! Not in my time!" he snapped.

She gathered her skirts hastily and said, "I have to go before my boss throws me out."

She was sent to the kitchen for the rest of the evening, washing the dishes and scrubbing the floor, helping the chubby cook whenever asked. Her boss called her peculiar when she asked to do the work no one would volunteer for, unaware that it was more pleasurable than having to cope with the man's stare.

She looked up to see Tenlisa enter the kitchen with a tray full of dirty dishes.

"Is he gone?" she asked hopefully and dipped the cloth into the soapy water before starting to rub the floor again.

"Depends what you mean by gone. He has paid for one of the rooms upstairs," she said and Angelica froze.

"But he has never done that before! How will I sleep knowing this lunatic is under the same roof as me? To have lots of people around is one thing, but having everyone asleep is another!" she said, stood up and brushed her skirt off angrily.

Tenlisa looked unfazed as she settled down at a table with her dinner, merely looking at Angelica from her plate.

"You speak as if it is my fault," she said, "and where are you going?"

"I need to take a walk. Do not be surprised if I decide to sleep elsewhere," she said and stormed out of the back door.

Her red face reappeared shortly after, she threw her apron on a chair, then disappeared again. Tenlisa and the cook, Marian, chuckled shaking their heads. They found the younger woman's temper very amusing, they would taunt her once she calmed down on the next day, embarrassing her with her previous outbursts.

* * *

A/N: I really hope you have enjoyed the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. I would love to hear from you, especially since this is my first story.


End file.
